Warlord-class Titan
|-|Warlord Titan= |-|Ordo Sinister Psi-Titan= Summary The premier Battle Titan of the Adeptus Mechanicus Collegia Titanica, the Warlord-class Titan is one of the mightiest Imperial war machines to date, dwarfing it's other counterparts in the Titan Legions and coming second only to the massive Imperator. However, while the secrets of building their larger brethren have long been lost, the Warlord remains a Titan chassis that continues to be manufactured across the Imperium, albeit only by the largest and most prosperous of Forge Worlds, as the expertise and resources for merely maintaining one of these God-engines are staggering. The Warlord, like all Titans, is venerated by the Machine Cult as a direct avatar of the Omnissiah's wrath, and due to it's immense size is only deployed in the most violent and bloody battlefields of the entire Imperium. Yet, beyond the Warlord exists a pattern based on it's chassis that harbors a terrifying secret. The Warlord Sinister Psi-Titan was a modification on the more common pattern, a thing of horror that should not have been. An experiment combining two of the most devastating things in the entire arsenal of mankind - the Titans Legions, and the power of chained Alpha-level psykers fueling them. Only 25 of these horror machines were ever commissioned by decree of the Emperor Himself, and few in the entirety of the Imperial war machine even knew they existed. Wherever they walked however, they brought terror and awe-inspiring fear with them. They were only fielded by one of the most secretive and macabre of all Imperial agencies of war, the Ordo Sinister. Little information remains about this Legion or the Titan itself in Imperial records, and many of the highest echelons of the Imperial leadership do not have the slightest suspicion of their existence. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely High 6-A | At least High 6-A, likely 5-B Name: Warlord-class Titan (Designation varies from engine to engine) | Warlord Sinister Psi-Titan (Designation varies from engine to engine) Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: N/A Age: Varies, up to tens of thousands of years (Some date back to the Great Crusade or even the Age of Strife) | Over 10,000 years (All Psi-Titans constructed are this old) Classification: Titan, God-engine of the Adeptus Titanicus | Psi-Titan Powers and Abilities: |-|Warlord-class Titan=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation/BFR (The Titan's Void Shields function by sending any incoming projectiles into the Warp, although anything else that manages to get close enough normally, like vehicles, can cross the shield without difficulty. However, the void shields operating at maximum capacity are capable of preventing everything from penetrating their perimeter, even radiation or the rain), Heat Manipulation (Via it's weaponry), Matter Manipulation used for Durability Negation (Via Power Claw or Fist; generates a field of energy around the weapon which disrupts solid matter, allowing for far easier destruction of said matter), Plasma Manipulation (Via Plasma Destructor or Annihilator), Light Manipulation (Via Laser weaponry), Weapon Mastery (Each Titan crew is trained to elite standards in the operation of all the various weapons of their walkers, and Warlord crews are among the best and most highly skilled across the entirety of the Titan Legions), Explosion Manipulation (Via various weapons), Homing Attack (Via Apocalypse Missile Launcher), Enhanced Senses (The Warlord's elevated position gives a field of view that dwarfs that of an average human, and it also possesses likely hundreds of other cameras, sensors and other equipment that allow it total situational awareness. It also possesses hundreds of Auspex scanners, which allow detection of motion, gaseous and energy emissions, through various means, such as heat, radiation, seismic activity and more), Fire Manipulation (Via Inferno Gun), Teleportation via Dimensional Travel (Although exclusive to the Legio Astorum, or Warp Runners, Warlords are capable of teleporting into battle nigh-instantaneously via the Warp), Large Size (At least Type 1, possibly Type 2; Warlords are usually consistently depicted at a height of 33 meters, however sizes of 200 meters or so have been reported as well), Berserk Mode (The machines spirits of Titans are often some of the most complex and temperamental in the entire Imperium, their consciousness vast and war-like, befitting their nature. However, should their Princeps ever lose control and end up with their mind swallowed by the God-machine, the Titan moves and acts on it's lonesome, having entered a berserk state that will not stop until all it's enemies are dead), Limited Madness Manipulation (Type 3; the Imperial Guard regiments fighting alongside Titans that mount Volcano Cannons can be driven to madness, as the crystals required to create the weapon are harvested from the final resting place of thousands of heretic psykers buried under lave and rocks, with their death screams still echoing with each firing of the weapon. The crew however is completely unaffected), Limited Power Nullification (With Void Shields at maximum power, even Warp-based teleportation is incapable of breaching the area around the Titan), Resistance to Corruption (Although many Titans have fallen to the temptations of Chaos, most of them possess protective wards and the sheer strength of will to defy exposure to a considerable level), Mind Manipulation (Titan consciousnesses are usually far more vast that the mind of an ordinary human, and their Princeps have to be especially trained to handle the strain of controlling them. As such, they possess a great degree of protection from mental attacks, as their foes would have to deal with the Titan's massive mind) and Soul Manipulation (Although what and if machine spirits truly exist as the Adeptus Mechanicus teaches is unknown and contested, Titans, despite having distinct personalities and minds, do not have a true "soul") |-|Warlord Sinister Psi-Titan=All previous powers with it's offensive capabilities vastly increased, along with Spatial Manipulation/Portal Creation (Can quite literally tear open holes in space itself to the Warp, utilized as a form of BFR similar to Vortex weapons, sending the victim to the dimension), Darkness Manipulation (The projectile launched by the Sinistramanus Tenebrae Psi-Cannon weapon system, manifests as a beam or "bolt" of pure, pitch black darkness), Possibly Soul Manipulation (Those in the wider area of the blast range are left simply dead, their bodies completely untouched as if their souls were ripped away), Aura (Through the use of the psychic aura projected by the Ciricrux Anima, the Psi-Titan is capable of causing a variety of psychic phenomena in a vast area around it), Fear Manipulation (The Titan is capable of spreading an aura of fear around itself that can eventually encompass an entire planet, with even hardened soldiers becoming pacified by the sheer psychic terror projected, such that the planet of Skagan VI was brought to heel without a single shot being fired), Telekinesis (The Titans is capable of projecting psychokinetic effects), Time Manipulation (The Titan is even capable of warping time itself, utilizing the distortion to simply undo events such as physical damage to itself) Attack Potency: Likely Multi-Continent level (Plasma Annihilators are weapons originally designed for the broadside batteries of void ships, which are capable of doing this with single shots, and every main weapon mounted on the Titan's arms is comparable. Volcano Cannons are some of the most potent weapons in entire Imperium, and can even wipe out minor Hive Cities, which can and often do possess their own Void Shields) | At least Multi-Continent level, likely Planet level (Far, far more potent in attack power than their ordinary counterparts. Powered by several chained Alpha-level psykers, which the power of only one is capable of destroying whole worlds and snapping other Battle Titans in two) Speed: At least Superhuman movement speed (Although usually described as slow and lumbering, their sheer size should allow them to achieve this speed) with at least Hypersonic attack speed with most weapons (Most weapons that can be mounted on the Titan are at least comparable, if not outright superior to Bolt rounds), Speed of Light with Laser weapons | At least Superhuman movement speed, with at least Hypersonic attack speed Lifting Strength: At least Class K (A Warlord's foot alone is said to weigh hundreds of tons), likely Class M (Exact stats on the Warlord's weight do not exist, but figures of 1000 and 2500 tons are among the sources, and Warlords are easily capable of pushing and tossing around other Titans of their own weight class or smaller) | At least Class K, likely Class M (Equal to the regular Warlord) Striking Strength: Likely Multi-Continent Class (Warlords frequently "slay" one-another in melee combat, though even their guns can be used as blunt weapons at times and cause some damage to another of their kin) | Likely Multi-Continent Class (Comparable to the regular Warlord, though they do not seem to mount melee weapons) Durability: Likely Multi-Continent level (Even without their Void Shields, Warlords are capable of surviving fully powered shots from the weaponry of other Warlords. With their Void Shields, Warlords can endure an entire volley from the much larger and far more powerful Emperor-class, albeit being stripped of them in said volley) | Likely Multi-Continent level (Comparable to their regular brethren) Stamina: Virtually limitless while it's reactor lasts | Reliant on the chained psykers fueling it Range: Tens of meters melee range, tens of kilometers with weapons (The Quake Cannon alone can shoot at targets 24 kilometers away with acceptable accuracy), thousands of kilometers via teleportation | Tens of meters melee range, tens of kilometers with weapons, planetary with it's Warp-based effects Standard Equipment: Volcano Cannon, Plasma Annihilator, Arioch Power Claw, Titan Power Fist, Gatling Blaster, Laser Blaster (Triple-barreled Turbo-laser Destructor), Melta Cannon, Quake Cannon, Plasma Blastgun, Inferno Gun, Vulcan Mega-Bolter, Apocalypse Missile Launcher, Void Shield generators | Psi-Cannons Intelligence: Varies, but usually at least Gifted (Titans are almost always ancient war machines with centuries or even millennia of service in the most horrendous battlefields imaginable, and each time their Princeps dies or is absorbed by them, the mind waves will yet persist in the Titan, potentially giving it all the skill and martial prowess of it's users) Weaknesses: Slow in comparison to it's smaller brethren. Requires a full crew to achieve it's full potential, and said crew can be far more vulnerable than the Titan itself, both mentally and physically. | Relies on what are essentially living batteries constantly being tortured and having their very life force being sucked out, thereby making it extremely unstable. Gallery Wurlurd.jpg Werlord.jpg Werlordvwurlurd.jpg|A Chaos Warlord battling an Imperial Warlord Gritlord.jpg Creepylord.jpg|Ordo Sinister Psi-Titan March of the Titans.jpg|A Warlord marching alongside an Emperor and a Warhound-class Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Vehicles Category:Mecha Category:Machines Category:Robots Category:Psychics Category:Military Category:Imperium of Man Category:Book Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:BFR Users Category:Heat Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Explosion Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fire Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Berserkers Category:Madness Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Space Users Category:Portal Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Soul Users Category:Aura Users Category:Fear Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Time Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5